


The Road So Far

by murphysgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysgirl/pseuds/murphysgirl
Summary: The boys are driving down a dark highway and secrets are revealed.





	The Road So Far

It was nearing midnight and the sky was pitch black. The Impala's headlights illuminating the highway as Dean drove down the road. It was actually kind of quiet in the car as the brothers were traveling to their next stop. Sam was leaning back in the passenger seat while Dean was trying his best to stay awake without turning the radio on.

"Hey Sam, wanna play truth or dare?" Dean asked.

"How the Hell would we do a dare while driving down the road?" Sam replied sarcastically.

"Okay fine. Wanna play truth or truth?" 

"You are getting tired aren't you? That would be the only reason for this." Sam said, "Okay, Let's see....Truth"

"What is your deep dark secret that you would never tell anyone, least of all me cause I will tease you without mercy?" Dean asked.

"My deepest secret that I harbor would be that I really would love to suck your hard cock while you drive down the road. To see if I could make you forget to pay attention and get you off." Sam said quietly.

"Really?" Dean asked, "Wow, I would never have thought you would want that"

"I want more than that. I just was afraid to tell you. That you would run away screaming at me that I'm a freak for having these thoughts about my brother. But now your turn, Truth or Truth?"

"I'll take Truth for $200 Alex" 

"What is your secret?" Sam asked quietly.

"My secret is that I would love for you to act our your secret. I have had feelings for you a long time. More than brotherly feelings. I mean, It's always been my job to take care of you. I always wanted to show you how much I care for you."

"You won't freak out?"

"No"

Sam slid over in the front seat and slowly leaned in and began to kiss on Dean's neck while his hand slid down his chest and stomach to his waist. He pulled Dean's zipper down and undid the button. Dean lifted up in the seat a little as Sam pulled down his jeans down slightly and pulled Dean's already hard cock out. As he palmed the length and rubbed his thumb over the leaking slit, Sam began to kiss his brothers ear and moved down to be able to lick at the tip. Dean's breath pushed out quickly as he felt Sam's mouth and tongue for the first time. As Sam sank down and took his length to the base, Dean felt like his eyes were going cross. It had been a long time since he had any kind of sex and he had to admit, that Sam was doing really well. As Sam bobbed his head up and down, Dean was panting and having a really hard time concentrating on the road. 

"Oh my God, Sam, I'm close. I'm going to have to pull over" Dean huffed. He immediately pulled the Impala to a quick stop and leaned back and rubbed his hand in Sam's hair. 

"Then come on!" Sam said huskily, quickly pulling Deans cock back into his mouth. Dean could not do anything other than moan and groan at Sam's ministrations. In no time flat, Dean came and Sam swallowed it all down. He lifted up and kissed Dean's mouth soundly.

"That was a lot of fun and felt really good. Maybe we can do that again sometime." Sam said

"I think that we can do that whenever you want and anything else you may think up!" Dean replied as he pulled back out onto the road.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here. Comments are welcome and very much appreciated.


End file.
